Espiando a la competencia
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Deseaba estar con ella, deseaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado entre ellos, pero Jesse St. James deseaba la fama más que nada y sabía que para alcanzarla debía sacrificar lo que más quería. —Glee, St. Berry, Spoilers: 2x09.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo le pertenece a Ryan Murphy a quien le he confiado la sanidad en mí, al dirigir tan maravilloso show.

**Summary**: Deseaba estar con ella, deseaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado entre ellos, pero Jesse St. James deseaba la fama más que nada y sabía que para alcanzarla debía sacrificar lo que más quería.

* * *

**Espiando a la competencia.**

–

Entró al lugar y avanzó por el pasillo dispuesto a ocupar su asiento entre la multitud para continuar viendo la función musical, pero ahora éste se encontraba ocupado por una mujer robusta, por lo que se vio obligado a continuar caminando unos cuantos metros más antes de que se detuviera y se apoyara contra una pared para poder disfrutar de la última presentación de la noche, la que había preparado Nuevas Direcciones.

Unos cuantos minutos después, un chico apareció cantando detrás de la cortina situada a espaldas de los espectadores y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de Finn, pero se asombró mucho más al darse cuenta de que la voz femenina que se unió a la del muchacho rubio unos momentos después no era la de Rachel sino la de otra chica, Quinn.

Un millón de preguntas lo asaltaron en ese instante: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Rachel Berry no era la vocalista principal? ¿Y Finn? ¿Acaso todo eso se trataba de una estrategia? ¿Y si a Rachel le había sucedido algo grave y no había podido actuar en la presentación? ¿Eran ellos dos el remplazo de Rachel y de Finn…?

El telón se abrió, revelando de esta manera al resto de los miembros del grupo. Sus ojos claros recorrieron desesperadamente de extremo a extremo el escenario y a cada uno de las personas en él, buscando una señal de ella, pero simplemente no aparecía.

Finalmente la encontró, realizando todo lo contrario a lo que él estaba acostumbrado que ella hiciera, pero sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, haciendo los coros y bailando en el fondo. ¿Por qué Rachel había dejado que alguien más fuera la protagonista en lugar de ella? No era algo típico de ella…

Tal vez, no había tenido otra opción y si así era, debía de admitir que Rachel –al igual que él–, amaba tanto el espectáculo y sabía la manera de continuar con la función y poner todo lo demás a un lado, aunque él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que aquel cambio en la presentación y hallarse en el segundo plano en ese mismo instante, le había dolido más de lo que se lo había dicho a los demás y de lo que aparentaba, y es que nadie entendía los deseos de Rachel de destacar entre los demás y de triunfar tan bien como lo hacía él, ya que ambos deseaban lo mismo: fama, Broadway, ser reconocidos mundialmente, entre otras cosas y sólo ellos entendían lo que se debía sacrificar para conseguirlo.

Se concentró en los demás y no sólo en Rachel; ahora, veía a Nuevas Direcciones con un punto de vista diferente: observaba con detenimiento sus movimientos, escuchaba las notas que cantaban y como actuaban ante toda la gente, ahora, actuaba como el espía que era. La presentación terminó y todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos y rompió en aplausos y aclamaciones de felicitación y asombro, pero él solo se limitó a sonreír.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida; no aguardaría a la ceremonia de premiación, sabía que vería a Nuevas Direcciones en las regionales en Nueva York y allí, volvería a ver a Rachel Berry una vez más.

Se detuvo y giro la cabeza para poder mirarla de nuevo, pero ella ya había desparecido detrás del telón. Suspiró pesadamente. Deseaba estar con ella, deseaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado entre ellos, pero Jesse St. James deseaba la fama más que nada y sabía que para alcanzarla debía sacrificar lo que más quería. Debía, junto con Adrenalina Vocal, destrozar a Rachel y a Nuevas Direcciones en Nueva York.

–

**N/A:** Yo sé que Jesse St. James estaba en la competición, espiándolos. ¿Acaso Ryan Murphy puede deshacerse de un personaje como Jesse tan rápido? Yo creo que no. Y uno de los motivos por el que apuesto que sí estaba ahí, es este: http: / / . / tumblr_lcsyx1gfiS1qaejbxo1_500. jpg (Sólo quiten los espacios), los otros motivos son especulaciones mías :P Bueno, insultos, halagos, dudas, debates acerca del pairing/Jesse, etc. al botoncito mágico de aquí abajo. Les deseo un próspero año nuevo (: Besos de mariposas.


End file.
